


All again

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Love, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon





	All again

“I have to admit, I’m impressed”, Khan said, looking down at his tied up doppelgaenger, Molly standing over him, phaser pointed at him with a grim expression.   
“It’s not easy to overthrow an opponent that much bigger than you.”  
“The taller they are, the further they fall”, Molly commented and kicked the groaning man in the shin.   
Khan couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t seen his mate this angry since he stole her from the Enterprise and took her with him into deep space, ending up on this planet of changelings, one of them being stupid enough to take up his appearance, trying to get his hands on their technology.   
To Khan’s embarrasment the changeling had managed to trick him and lock him away, Molly freeing him only half an hour ago. And from what she had told him on the way to the Vengeance, this imposter had stolen quiet a view kisses from her lips and had gotten to second base before she finally realized that this was not the man she had fallen in love with.  
Now she glared at the changeling as if she was about to pull the trigger on the shaking phaser in her hand, so Khan took it and pulled her against his side, trying to soothe her with a kiss on her forehead.   
“It’s over, Molly. You have defeated him.”  
“That bastard felt me up!”  
“And he will be punished for this”, Khan replied, now glaring down at the red skinned man himself.   
“For now the priority is to find out what he has stolen. I will take over from here. You go and tell Lance to check the archive, every transmission in the last 72 hours…Molly.”  
He had to take her shoulders and look into her eyes to get her attention. Her lips were pressed together and her cheeks were red with anger, but she nodded and left.   
After the doors slid shut behind her, he turned around, his eyes cold as ice.   
The man sitting in front of him shrunk under his gaze.   
“You read my thoughts. You know what I do to people that hurt my crew. So you better start talking now, or else…”

 

The same night, the stolen information retrieved, Khan held his doctor in his arms, the blanket wrapped around them. It felt wonderful to be home again, feel her soft body and her steady heartbeat against his side. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. Molly sighed and melted into him, cradling his face with her hands.  
“I’m so sorry, darling”, she breathed.   
“There is nothing to be sorry about. It was a changeling, Molly. You couldn’t know.”  
She sighed, then nodded.   
“I’m glad you’re home.”  
He smiled at her, turning his face to kiss her palm.   
“So am I, my love.”  
They shared a long, deep kiss that spoke of feelings they rarely told each other with words.   
After a long while just holding each other, Khan asked the question that had been on his mind for hours:   
“Molly, what made you realize it wasn’t me?”  
She placed a kiss on his neck before she looked up.  
“Well, he had me talking about the escape from Earth. That was my first clue, since we never talk about that time. But then he said ‘I would go through it all again to make sure you stayed by my side, because to me, you are more important than family‘. That’s when I knew. Nothing means more to you than your family.”  
He smiled and looked into her beautiful eyes, only illuminated by the stars outside the window above their bed. She knew him so well. In fact she had already figured him out when he still had been in his cell on board of the Enterprise. The first time they had looked into each other’s eyes it had been like she had looked past every barrier he had built, right into his soul. He had fallen in love with her right then and there.   
“You’re right”, he responded and wove a hand through her silken hair, “there is nothing I love more than my family. And you have become a part of it. A very important part. I love you, Molly. Never doubt that.”  
The smile she gave him was blinding. And the kiss she gave him took his breath away.


End file.
